I know it hurts
by Love Reaper
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was able to save to his beloved friends and family from all and any(except the ones needing brains ofc) problems! But he will never be able to save them from himself... Natsu the bright and happy dense guy everyone loved has too many secrets. Some of which he doesn't know himself.
1. Chapter 1 - Faded

He looked around him. His pink hair barely covering his eyes and the emotions that they held. Hate. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Resentment. Love. Shame. And something he only felt twice before, 'fear'. This fear was greater than what he had felt when fighting a certain brunette. It was different from not being capable of defeating a certain monster of a man. It was as bad as what he feels now if not worse.

But it wasn't directed to any other entity or man.

No. This was directed to him. And that him was himself.

Yes, he was scared of himself. In his countless adventures he fought with monsters, beasts, demons, humans who could not be defined as one and heck, he even fought against dragons from the past and foes from the future. He had even defeated a God slayer. Who was supposedly of higher class of slayer than him. His achievements were incredible! One hit a war God, destroyed tower of heaven, won against the twin dragons of sabertooth and that was not even the greatest of his achievements. It was clear that he was strong.

He was also brave. Bravest of them all so, what did he have to fear?(except a certain redhead I am sure u all know). It was what he could do and his darker side. And as if that was not enough realisation hit him and it hit him hard. He looked around furiously hoping to find them ok! Hoping that they were alive! But his hopes soon crumbled as he saw them dead. Burns all over their bodies. Their eyes though dead held horror and disappointment(maybe feeling of being betrayed) in them. He then realised he did this. He killed the very family he swore his life to. But, he wanted to deny it so bad...

"Everyone? C'mon wake up!"he cried in desperation. His father he had looked for was already killed in front of his eyes. He didn't want his remaining family/friends/comrades to die too. The last times he was this sad was when future Lucy was killed and Igneel had died. This was happening way too FAST! Still crying he held onto the bodies of his death comrades. Hoping he was dreaming and he would wake up. He did not seem willing to let go anytime soon...

"Nastu..."the person who called out to the now known Natsu looked at him with Sadness and guilt. "Natsu..."he said again. This was not going anywhere. Firmly he said, "Natsu, just stop they are long dead..." he paused for a response. All he got was sounds of crying. It was sad even for his standards. Suddenly, the sound of mourning and crying stopped. "Hehe..." did he hear that right? His brother was laughing? This got him confused. He had hoped that had not happened to Nastu...

"Ahahahaha! Gyahahahaha!" the giggles turned into laughter and his fears came true. Natsu was going insane. He looked Natsu in the eye. The eyes had lost all signs of sanity. He laughed more and as suddenly as it began it stopped. "Zeref..." he simply said This now known Zeref was worried. "You were right. This world is not worth it..." Zeref not wanting to believe what he heard. He offered, "I can give you another chance to stop me. I will stop this war and wait for you in Alvalez so,..." but before he could finish.

Natsu smiled menacingly as he said, "The world isn't worth it anymore. I lost the reason to what I lived and protected it for. What's the point if I don't have my friends anymore. My guild..." he paused and looked Zeref in the eye. Then, continued, "Was destroyed and slaughtered. By you and your little army. Brother..."

He looked around. He found it! He found the sword! He picked it up only for it to cut him on contact. But, he couldn't feel any pain. Zeref understood this and stayed there worried. Little did they know that they had company. She was a blonde that looked like she was in her teens. She, too, was worried and sad for them.

The shield of spriggan or the 'Spriggan Twelve' came towards Spriggan or simply Zeref their emperor. They stood on guard and ready to fight seeing Natsu had a sword. But, what happened nest shocked them to their core.

Natsu stabbed himself and opened his fronts. The organs that were once inside came out. Why was Natsu, of all people doing this? The pinkette was a cheerful bastard who could bring anyone out of depression.

"Brother... this world is too cruel. I can't live anymore so, I am going to die. I am leaving everything to you. More to say, I am leaving you so suffer on your own. Gya! "He stabbed even deeper. The blonde could not longer bear seeing him like this so she ran to him and hold him suddenly.

"Mavis... " Zeref said with sadness. Mavis oozed at him. Waiting for him to continue...

"Let's send Natsu to another world..." Mavis looked at him with wide eyes. "Natsu's soul is broken " It can't be repaired even if I go back in time... It won't heal. So he can't wait for Mavis to process the information he gave her... Luckily since she was very smart it did not take much time...

"So, you want to send him to another world hoping his will heal since it has different properties from our own" she stated " And also something else Zeref added. Mavis frowned thinking of what could be the reason surely it wouldn't be...

" I want to send him away never to come back to this horrible world", Zeref continued " I want him to be in a place where he can make new comrades without any worry or danger...

"Okay, let's do it for his sake..."

" Thou calls thy God. God of world's and create. The dark and light must fuse... Thy hast suffered thou's mistake... For that, thou calls upon God to send thy..."

"Last Bright Black Art..."

"Rethona Dlrow!" they chanted.

A bright light shines upon Natsu as if God himself departed on earth. The light shined so bright that the entire world was glowing. Acnologia too felt the power. The fire God dragon looked at the source of the light. Natsu slowly started dissappearing to light and his soul faded...


	2. Chapter 2 - A villan and a hero

A bright light shines upon Natsu as if God himself departed on earth. The light shined so bright that the entire world was glowing. Acnologia too felt the power. The fire God dragon looked at the source of the light. Natsu slowly started dissappearing to light and his soul faded...

Midoriya wasn't having a great day. First he couldn't control his power what so ever, and suddenly there is a villian attack. He couldn't do a single thing to the monster called Nomu. Well, that was being taken care of by ALL MIGHT. At least, it would be over now and he could go to his house and play some games. And it's not like anything else could happen right?

Oh, how wrong he was...

The light illuminates the entire USJ area as a boy with salmon hair appears. (You already know who). He had injuries that made him look like he had gone into a war. (Which he did...)

Midoriya's attention was snatched by him. Not his fault though, the mysterious boy was able to capture everyone else's attention as well. Unfortunately, that included All might as well...

Wait wasn't he in a battle?!

Shit!

Nomu got a good hit on All might while he was distracted! All the future heroes cried in shock! The day just got worse for Midoriya.

Natsu Dragneel was not having a great day. First he fought a war and now, his sleep was being disturbed by a few screams! If about 20 was a few that is...

He opened his eyes rather irritated. He frowned. He had interrupted a fight. Possibly, one that would decide the fates of the younger people. He had to fix it. So, he gathered all of his remaining strength and even though it hurt like hell. He did it!

"Fire DRAGON KING-DEMOLITION FIST!"

He roared as he hit the overgrown bird.

He didn't let the flames disappear as he increased the magic power into the attack.

The flames were intense the surrounding area was melting. Heck, the entire USJ area was melting. Along with clothes of the ones present there. A few of them were displeased, but the others were either too distracted to notice or enjoying the view. (Perverts)

The monster known as Nomu started to obliterate as the flames grew stronger.

He had done it. He had saved them. Wait, save them? He had killed the ones he loved... how could he forget?!

He cried "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Rahhhhhhhhhhhhh! " as he remembered everything. He cried... he didn't care if anyone was looking or not. Who could blame him? He lost everything he cared for...

Those were his last thoughts before everything was covered in black...

The mysterious boy had destroyed Nomu completely, everyone was in awe or fear. It was a display of how much more powerful person of their age could be at least, for the students...

All might was shocked, such power for a young man like him. He frowned, the boy seemed to be in a weak mental state.

[A/N sorry to the ones who wanted Natsu to be a hero from the start. You will understand what I mean]

"Kurogiri... we..." scratch "need to take that..." scratch "boy with us... he will be useful..."

"As you say shiragaki..."(is that his name? **A/N thanks** **NaLu-Otp48**)

He said as he starting to spread a mistake around him...

Natsu was being taken.

The pro heroes came but couldn't do anything as they started taking Natsu away. More like, they didn't do anything... they thought Natsu was villian.

"Until next time heroes..." Shirigaya said as he went through the portal with Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3 - Natsu Dragneel

It has been a few weeks since the USJ incident and the heroes have more trouble than before. Before them was the one who incinerated Nomu a beast not even All might could defeat.

The problem was the boy had become quite a villian after that incident where 'The League of Villians' had captured him.

Well, that could be taken care of after making the boy come to the light.

All might was breathing heavily, and the fact that the boy was right in front of him. The boy was opening his eyes so, he had deal with that first.

[Natsu Dragneel POV]

I groan. The room he was in was too bright. He tried to cover his eyes with his hands but noticed he couldn't. What the hell was happening?! He could see a few people dressed weirdly looking at him.

He tried to remember what happened but nothing came to him except a painful headache.

"WHAT am I DOING HERE?!" he well yelled.

"Well you are under arrest for joining forces with the villians and causing the deaths of hundreds" a random hero said.

"Okay... wait?! WHAT?!" he yelled again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WHAT ARE THESE VILLIANS?! AND I JOINED FORCES WITH THEM?! THE HECK!" he you know.

"Young men, do you remember anything? " a blonde with a funny hair asked.

"Well yes. I mean no?!" Natsu said, "Last thing I remember was a black? Raven? Umm raven haired dude telling me I can rest..."

Nastu holds his head in pain.

All might looks at him worriedly.

"Well I can't punish someone who doesn't remember his crimes now, can I?" Asks a certain friend of All might, "I will leave him in your care All might."

"YES" ALL MIGHT said.

"Then I will take my leave," he says taking a last glance at Natsu.

"Okay? What just happened? "Asks Natsu.

"You will be training to become a hero from now brat..." uh Aizawa said.

"I am not a brat!" Natsu huffs.

"Whatever..." Aizawa says lazily, "Let's go..."

"Okay boss," Nastu huffed again.

Midoriya was nervous as Heck! Why you ask? Well, tomorrow was the sports festival! It was such a big event! And he kept muttering under his breath again. Then well the teacher arrived.

"Goodmorning, or whatever..."Aizawa muttered, "Well, is everyone here?"

"HAI!" the class shouts.

"Good then, well we have a new student coming in..."

Everyone was shocked, a STUDENT in the middle of the semester?! And right next to the sports festival! They were processing what was happening when...

"Yo! I am Natsu Dragneel and I am going to be the number one now!"he says, "I'm fired up!"

The last thing that was on the mind was everything you could think of him at first glance like his hair or 'you bastard,' but everybody remembered the name forever. The name 'Natsu Dragneel '


End file.
